kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Mysterio's Film Crew
Mysterio's Movie-Magic Crew are a group of disgruntled special-effects designers, ex-Stark Industries employees, and petty thieves led by Quentin Beck in his mad plot to ensure the Sinister Six's rise to power and re-framing as Midgard's new premiere team of heroes in the public eye after the events of the Infinity War. In addition, the SFX crew serves as Mysterio's own answer to Adrian Toomes' arms-dealer gang in an attempt to recapture the team dynamic he felt with the original Sinister Six under Doctor Octopus' leadership. They serve as minor antagonists in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, and are the primary antagonists of the Spider-Island campaign in "One Last Reminder". Story Backstory (How Desmond Charne got fired by Tony Stark for his ego and maniacal ambition; how Quentin Beck was able to rescue Doc Ock's mind and transplant it into the Living Brain after the events of Spider-Man 2 in order to continue on the work of the Sinister Six; how Quentin and Desmond met each other; how Quentin fueled Desmond's ego and indignation in order to get him on board with the Six's ranks; how Desmond decided to become a rip-off of Syndrome from The Incredibles; how Desmond was able to recruit the other half of the numerous Stark Industries employees to follow him; how Quentin began hiring his former fellow co-workers in the film industry; how they were able to force Flint, Mark, Morris, and Pierre to play the part of the Elementals; how Janice Lincolin, Tombstone's daughter, found out what the Six were doing and decided to team up with them for her own reasons; how they waited for years until the moment when Iron Man died and Nathaniel Richards was chosen to become the next Iron Man so that Quentin and Desmond can work on the whole Xandu-Elementals plot to allow the Six to rule the planet) Members *Mysterio - Quentin Beck, the head of the special effects company, and a lieutenant under Doctor Octopus; takes on the role of interdimensional wizard Xandu to try and appeal to Iron Lad and Talos' naivete... *Mirage - Desmond Charne, former Stark Industries holographic technician turned petty criminal; one of the true masterminds; worked with Beck to upgrade his illusion casting abilities with the latest Stark Tech bought from the black market *The Brothers Grimm - Jacob and William Dolly, Mysterio's twin bodyguards, secretly androids built using LMD design schematics stolen by associate Nathan Dolly *Chameleon - Dmitri Smerdyakov, professional spy and a master of disguise, serves as Mysterio's true second-in-command, is skilled enough to pull a fast one over even the reformed Skrulls Talos and Soren *Jack O'Lantern - Steve Levins, the team's demolitions expert and a former minion of the Green Goblin *Carrion - Malcolm McBride, a former Oscorp intern turned mutated, flesh-melting zombie, is brainwashed to serve as the team's thief and fixer *Demogoblin - Jason Phillip Macendale, former CIA agent turned bodyguard for Norman Osborn, later mutated by a magically spiked infusion of Globulin Green into a demonic goblin; serves as the team's muscle and air support, though he may not be as willing to serve Beck's goals as he claims... *The Tinkerer - Phineas Mason, replaces William Ginter Riva due to being exactly the same character in both teams' lineup, and the leading designer behind the S.I. Combat Drones *Daniel Berkhart - former professional stuntman, now working as Quentin's own stunt double for physical work as Xandu *Francis Klum - former Stark Industries chemist, turned assistant chemical engineer for upgrading Mysterio/Xandu's mind-altering gases and acidic vials *Maguire Beck - Quentin's long suffering cousin, eager to prove herself to her arrogant cuz as being more than capable of supervillainy just to one up him; serves as the costume designer for Xandu's interdimensional wizard robes *Victoria Snow - former Stark Industries employee and former girlfriend of Marcus Scarlotti; teams up with Quentin & Desmond to get revenge on Stark posthumously for building the tech that allowed for the Agents of SHIELD to take down her boyfriend *Janice Lincoln - Tombstone's rebellious daughter and a fresh young mind in script-writing and law academics; was recruited due to her fondness for superheroics & supervillainy and her meticulously drafted ideas on what made the Avengers the beloved heroes they were in the past. *Sandman - Flint Marko, former hired thug for Hammerhead's crime gang, was mutated by Doc Ock's sub-dermal armor experiments; served as a member of the Sinister Six before leaving to pursue own agenda after a bit of soul-searching; was blackmailed by Mysterio into serving as the pilot for one of his illusion cloaked-combat drone hybrid Elementals by threatening the life of his daughters Keemia and Penny Marko *Hydro-Man - Morris Bench, former demolition expert working for Norman Osborn before being fired due to not predicting Doc Ock's little hacking stunt in time; worked for a time with the Vulture's arms-dealer committee since there were no options left for his career before being arrested with the rest of the gang; was released on bail to serve as a test subject for replicating the Sandman incident by Miles Warren using an experimental underwater generator; escaped thanks to Doc Ock's interference and went off into the world to do some soul-searching and cleanse himself of the sins of the past; was abducted and blackmailed by Mysterio into serving as one of the pilots for his Elemental illusion-drones with the promise of a cure for his condition dangling before him... *Molten Man - Mark Allan, Liz's older brother with a terrible gambling problem, was made a lab rat in Miles Warren's genetic experiments in order to cover his gambling debts, then forced into becoming one of several pilots for the Elemental illusion-cloaked combat drones as part of Mysterio's plan to make himself and the Sinister Six into heroes, with the promise of being cured should he cooperate. *Cyclone - Pierre Fresson, hired thug for Silvermane's Maggia crime family, has served several crime bosses over the years before finally landing a job with Mysterio as an avatar pilot for an Elemental combat drone; is the only one of the Elementals who is eager to cause destruction out of a sense of masochistic pride and sheer greed. Mysterio by spiedyfan.png|Mysterio - the leader of the film crew, and current leader of the Sinister Six in the wake of Doc Ock's demise 20190812 081530.jpg|Mirage - Desmond Charne, former Stark Industries holographic technician, and Syndrome knockoff Chameleon.jpg|Chameleon - head spy and the one keeping Talos and Soren in the dark as to "Xandu"'s true motives Tinkerer by spiedyfan.png|The Tinkerer - replaces William Ginter Riva as Mysterio's head scientist/technician, connecting him to the earlier Vulture plot Brothers Grimm.PNG|The Brothers Grimm - Xandu's twin bodyguards in the Night Shift superhero team Maguire Beck Mysterio.png|Maguire Beck Daniel Berkhart.jpg|Daniel Berkhart Francis Klum.jpg|Francis Klum Beetle (Spider-Man 2017).jpg|Janice Lincoln - Tombstone's teenage daughter and mole within Peter's college class 82 carrion by green mamba-dbxmhsv.png|Carrion - brainwashed recruit of "Xandu"'s Night Shift team to better sell Desmond's cover story Jack O'Lantern (Ultimate).png|Jack O'Lantern - a member of Xandu's Night Shift hero team 070 demogoblin by green mamba-dbmaeyo.png|The Demogoblin - a brainwashed recruit of Xandu's Night Shift team Sandman armor.jpg|Sandman - forcibly recruited to play the part of the Earth Elemental Magnum Molten man.jpg|Molten Man - forcibly drafted to lay the part of the Fire Elemental Hellfire Hydro-Man.jpg|Hydro-Man - forcibly recruited to play the role of the Water Elemental Hydron Cyclone (MCU).jpg|Cyclone - paid to play the role of the Wind Elemental Zephyr Category:Villains Category:Groups Category:Teams Category:Thieves Category:Illusionists Category:Criminals Category:Computer Criminals Category:The Sinister Six Category:Half Member of The Hellfire Organization Category:Mysterio's Crew